


'I don't mind.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [55]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Awkward Crush, Cute Lee Chan | Dino, Debut Era, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Verhao, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Seventeen Project, Staring, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 3





	'I don't mind.'

**10:16 AM**

"Why do you keep doing that?"

Chan turned his head over to look at Minghao who was sitting next to him.The maknae tipped his head over in confusion."Doing what?"He asked.Minghao gestured over at Jeonghan."You keep staring at Jeonghan-hyung."He said,making Chan's face go red."What's that all about?"


End file.
